spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowels of the Beast
The Bowels of the Beast is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary The Coon sends The New Kid to become Captain Diabetes' sidekick to assist him search for Classi at the Peppermint Hippo who knows about scrambles, the missing cat. Walkthrough and Story Make it to The Peppermint Hippo The objective for this mission is for The New Kid and Captain Diabetes to locate the girl with the dick tattoo who supposedly has some intel and she is inside The Peppermint Hippo. The New Kid must sneak out of his house. While attempting to escape, The New Kid's dad will be seen completely passed out on the couch in a drunk and high stupor. For some strange reason, he never wakes up so hitting him won't cause him to awake. The Coon and Friend member awaiting outside The New Kid's house is revealed to be Captain Diabetes. The New Kid then Follows him to the right and eventually they both run into Beer Drunk Randy in front of Stan's House, which reveals that he has been the person keying his wife's car the whole time as part of the side mission A Randy Mystery. Due to Randy not being in condition to operate a motor vehicle, Captain Diabetes confiscates take his keys and which causes Randy to be aggressive, breaking a fight between The New Kid and Captain Diabetes again Beer Drunk Randy. Battle: Beer Drunk Randy In this battle, Randy has two attacks: a swinging punch which hits four ways in a cross shape, and a single straight attack which inflicts knockback. Once Randy is defeated, the player will be rewarded with the Vessel of Bacchus artifact. After the combat, the New Kid will arrive to Kyle's House, at this point Human Kite will have notified you earlier in Coonstagram that he and his family is out having dinner at City Wok, so you will get free reign of the place. Go upstairs and use Snap N Pops on the trap door in the ceiling and climb up the ladder into the attic. Loot the left side of the room, then punch the computer with a cracked screen to move on. Once you have collected everything, including a piece of Creek Yaoi Art, move the step stool in front of the platform as a ladder and escape out the window. Now follow Captain Diabetes to The Peppermint Hippo. Head left down the street, your path will eventually get blocked by a bunch of concert goers waiting in line to use the port-a-potty. Talk to Captain Diabetes and he'll drink some apple juice, he'll then get a surge of power so great that it lets him topple the port-a-potty, he will proceed take insulin afterwards to go back to normal. After the port-a-potty is toppled, the path will be clear; continue making your way to the Peppermint Hippo. Sneak inside The Peppermint Hippo Once you get to The Peppermint Hippo, the bouncer won't let you inside through the front entrance due to The New Kid and Capitan Diabetes being underaged. Keep interacting with him, in which he'll get fed up and throws you and Captain Diabetes out (while a special message will be shown). Luckily, there's an open window outside to the right of the building. Use Snap N Pops on the dumpster to knock down the lid, then talk to Captain Diabetes so he will activate his super strength on the telephone booth. Climb onto your newly created ramp into the bathroom. When you get inside the bathroom, use the toilet, loot everything and use Snap N Pops on the condom hanging from the ceiling to collect some bio-hazardous "gentleman's juice". Get inside the VIP Room Once you get onto the main floor, your first objective is to talk to three strippers. One will be located on the right next to the toilet entrance, another will be located on the middle near the front entrance while one more will be located to the left near the bar. While you're near the bar, talk to the bartender manning it; if you buy his mix tape, he will take a selfie with you. Once you talked with all three strippers, talk to Captain Diabetes. He has managed to suckered two businessmen into thinking the two of you are also strippers and they will take you to the VIP Room. This will lead to a Lap Dance mini-game (where the mechanics are similar to the Toilet mini-games). Fart to your hearts content onto the businessman's lap; they will eventually given in and inform that the stripper with the dick tattoo's name is CLASSi. Despite this, the two businessmen are upset that your lap dances were so bad, so they will fight you. Battle: VIP Johns For this battle, focus on the unimpeded one first. The other businessman is too weighed down by his erection to get close to harm you for a few turns. Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock ability is of high usefulness here: it will able slow down the unimpeded businessman, also breaking the centre table if Captain Diabetes is positioned next to it, freeing up an extra space for the battle. Just like the battle against Beer Drunk Randy, use Captain Diabetes' abilities to knockback them, and use any attacks which inflicts status effects if its equipped to The New Kid to quickly end the battle. Craft the DJ Special After defeating the two businessmen, Captain Diabetes has an idea to craft a gross drink to knock out the DJ, which will allow you to announce CLASSi to the stage. You will then be given the DJ Special recipe. To craft the drink, you will need: * Gin and Tonic * Boogers and Cum * Rat Shit The Gin and Tonic can be found at the bottom left corner table of the main floor, or the mini fridge behind the bar (where the 'daycare' area is), or it can be purchased directly from the bar for $25. Then go into the door that says "PRIVATE" on the left of the VIP area. Use Snap N Pops on the gas tank in the oven, then throw a fart at it to knock the Boogers and Cum component off the shelf. Head further into the back room to find the last secret ingredient. Loot the room and use Snap N Pops on the weak top left corner on the left of the new ramp to get up and collect some Rat Shit. Open the Crafting app to throw it all together. Later on, Captain Diabetes will state that one more ingredient is required to make the drink really gross to put the DJ out of commission. Proceed to release a small fart (toot) onto the drink when the button prompt appears. Once complete, head back go to the main lounge to give the drink to the DJ. He will then abandon the stand to use the bathroom, allowing Captain Diabetes to take over and call out CLASSi. Upon realizing that he ain't the DJ and thinking that Captain Diabetes and The New Kid are cops to bust her, CLASSi will run backstage; follow her to the back through the stage's entrance. Once you've entered backstage, loot the bag located at the left to obtain the Bedazzling Orb artifact, also loot the box at the bottom right corner of the area. The door in the front is inaccessible for now, so proceed to the door on the right where Captain Diabetes is standing next to. After going through the door, a cut scene will play, whereby CLASSi will order her fellow strippers to stop The New Kid and Captain Diabetes. Captain Diabetes will then order the strippers to step aside, however the strippers are having none of his commands and proceed to prepare battling him and The New Kid. Chase CLASSi Battle: The Strippers Once the cutscene ends, you and Captain Diabetes will be forced to battle CLASSi's stripper friends, who will come at you two at a time; when one falls, another will show up. CLASSi herself will quickly move down the hall when you get close, so focus on taking out the attackers instead. The strippers in question are as follows: Lola, Fuschia, Paris, Esmeralda, Blaze, Rhonda, Anastasia, and Trixie. Once you catch up with CLASSi a second time, she'll call in her major ally: Spontaneous Bootay, who is both invincible and capable of knocking out anyone with a single attack. Unlike the other enemies, her turns are tied to a meter at the bottom of the screen; when it fills up, she advances one column and uses a powerful shockwave to KO anyone in range. This interrupts the current fighter's turn, so try to time your moves to have the other strippers interrupted by Bootay - especially since they'll start using a lot of Knockback attacks to push you into her attack range. Only one of your heroes needs to make it to the end of the hallway to complete the battle, so don't fret if one of them gets smashed by Bootay. Captain Diabetes is well-suited for this battle, as he can blow through obstacles and enemies with Sugar Rush or give himself some breathing room with his knockback abilities. As for The New Kid, it's best if any abilities which has the knockback attribute is fitted right before the start of the battle to facilitate clearing the path, however if there aren't any abilities with the knockback attribute fitted on you can just focus on supporting the Captain and letting him make a break for the exit. Once you've successfully reach the end of the hallway, the battle will be considered complete; you will be rewarded with the Eye Flames costume item. After the end of the battle, a cut scene ensues, whereby CLASSi will be knocking on the side door of the Buca De Faggoncini. A gangster armed with a pistol will appear, asking her to get inside while holding off The New Kid and Captain Diabetes back. He will then fire his pistol into the air, unfortunately a signboard then lands on him, killing him in the process. Captain Diabetes proceeds to induce his strength by drinking his apple juice to move the signboard, however it proved to be futile. He also then realizes he has ran out of insulin, which makes him collapse on the floor, dead. The Coon will then make a video call to The New Kid, asking the status of the mission. After the video call has ended, the silhouette of Morgan Freeman will appear to The New Kid, advising The New Kid to eat the Enchirito ''' crafted from the mission The Burrito Whisperer. Press the button prompt when it appears on the screen. You will then be bestowed with your first Timefart power: '''Timefart Glitch. Open up the Timefart controls (LT and RT for Xbox One by default, L2 and R2 for PlayStation 4 by default, zL and zR for Nintendo Switch by default, T key for PC by default), then press the corresponding buttons to activate Timefart Glitch. The time will then rewind, bringing the gangster and Captain Diabetes back to life. Both the gangster and Captain Diabetes will express surprise on being alive again, as the gangster runs back into the restaurant. Captain Diabetes will then proceed to report to The Coon on the mission status. Look For CLASSi Enter Buca De Faggoncini by the side door, while looting the restaurant along the way as you look for your friends who are sitting at a table near the entrance of the restaurant. After you talk to them, go into the kitchen. The chefs in there will start a fight if they see you. First, set the gas tanks on fire and fart on as many of them as possible for an advantage before punching then to initiate the fight. Battle: Buca De Faggoncini Chefs For this battle, focus on the head chef first (the chef with a curled mustache and speaks with an Italian accent) as he can heal himself and an ally for 80 HP, which can really drag on the fight. Just like the two earlier battles, make use of Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock, and any attacks that inflicts status effects (The Coon's Coon Claws ability will be of great use here; he will be selected in your party by default after meeting him in the restaurant). After defeating the cooks, there will be a door on the far left end, but the path ahead is blocked. Since Captain Diabetes is out of insulin, he can't induce his strength rage with sugar. Simply stand next to him and let off a fart. He then realizes that The New Kid's fart also enables him to induce his rage without the use of sugar; he then willingly lets himself be farted on. Open up Inspection Mode, then move the cursor to the boiler with a green base at the bottom. Proceed to scan the boiler, whereby a hologram will appear next to the boiler. Make your way to the hologram and interact with it. Captain Diabetes will then position himself to be farted on by The New Kid. Once ready, press the button prompt (Y button for Xbox One by default, ''Δ ''button for PlayStation 4 by default, X button for Nintendo Switch by default, F key for PC by default) to have The New Kid fart on Captain Diabetes. Once successful, Captain Diabetes' rage will be induced, giving him his strength to topple the boiler over, clearing the path. This is when you learn about Buddy Power and you will unlock your first one: Diabetic Rage. Head on to the next room. Break the coops on the left corner, then loot the cabinets as well as the bag lying on the ground. Push the cage in your way ahead, and then open up the Timefart controls. Use your Timefart Glitch power to turn back time (which moves any object that appears with a static effect back to their original location), moving the cage back behind you and clearing the path. You'll find CLASSi with some gangsters in the next room and right as the gangsters hold The New Kid and Captain Diabetes at gunpoint, Red Wine Drunk Randy will come running into the room, beating and scaring off the gangsters, but he then turns his drunken rage onto Captain Diabetes as he's still looking for his keys. Defeat Red Wine Drunk Randy and Protect the Keys Battle: Red Wine Drunk Randy In this battle, Randy is equipped with four attacks: his four way swinging punch and single straight punch from the earlier battle with him is retained, however he will have another single dropkick attack and a move which involves him drinking the wine from the wine bottle on his hand. You must keep the keys away from the drunk Randy. This means that you have to make sure that Captain Diabetes stays alive. If he dies, then the game will be over, regardless of how many other party members are still standing. The first attack from Randy is usually able to defeat Captain Diabetes right away, so quickly use your Timefart Glitch to stop the attack. Randy will always use his wine boost move first before making his attack, giving him an extra turn to dish out his attacks. To counter this, keep Randy slowed with Captain Diabetes' Insulin Shock and inundated with other status effects like Chilled or Burning, while casting protection and heals on your own team where necessary. If you are able to get the first attack before Randy and inflict Chilled on him with Ice Prison, you should be able to take away his first three turns with Timefart Glitch and another Ice Prison after. Once Randy is defeated again, you will be rewarded with the Nether Talisman artifact and the Captain Diabetes Character Sheet. Interrogating CLASSi After the battle with Red Wine Drunk Randy, a cut scene will ensue, whereby CLASSi will first admit who is responsible to raise crime in South Park. However, she is interrupted by The Coon, who questions her where Scrambles the missing cat is. She then realizes that the heroes only wants to obtain information from her about Scrambles, so she gives in and appears at the Coon Lair to be questioned by Coon and Friends. However, during the interrogation, Mrs. Cartman comes down to the Coon Lair, warning that it is a school night and threatens to tell the other Coon and Friends members' parents if they don't return home for the night. They then quickly dispersed, with Fastpass bringing back CLASSi to his house. On the next day in-game, another cut scene will play, whereby it will the South Park Morning News, displaying news relating to the events of the mission. After the morning news, the scene will then shift to South Park Elementary, whereby The New Kid, The Coon (as Cartman), Human Kite (as Kyle) and Fastpass (as Jimmy) is seen leaving the school. They will then part ways, leading to the next mission. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Randy_Boss_Fight_9|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_VIP_Johns_Boss_Fight_10|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Strippers_Boss_Fight_11|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Cooks_Boss_Fight_12|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Red_Wine_Drunk_Randy_Boss_Fight_13|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass Gallery Trivia * The battle with Red Wine Drunk Randy has the background music that is similar to the Adventure theme battle music in South Park: Phone Destroyer, coincidentally, the Adventure theme is run by Stan Marsh. * When the Boogers and Cum component is picked up, a special tune will accompany it, alluding to the South Park episode "You're Not Yelping". Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests